


Injured

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loki fights Tony, Love Confessions, Reader badly injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You were badly injured, and Loki is extremely worried.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first x reader with Loki, I hope you'll enjoy! Let me know in the comments or leave kudos please if you liked it!  
> (Because of the coronavirus all my classes were canceled, so I have a little more time to write, feel free to send me requests!) Enjoy your reading!

You and the Avengers were on a perilous mission. A monster was attacking New York and destroying everything in his path. There were already more than fifty dead, and the whole city was starting to panic. So obviously when you and the team discovered that someone was threatening people’s lives, you had to intervene.  
Your main goal was to kill the monster and then come back at the Stark Tower.  
At first, you thought it was going to be easy, yet, you changed your mind when you suddenly felt a sharp stick tearing your belly apart. You dared to look down at your stomach and noticed your jacket soaked in blood, the tip of a sharp weapon sticking out of your abdomen. A sudden wave of warmth enveloped your body. 

“Tony!”You yelled, already feeling all your strength leaving your body.”I’m down! I am losing a lot of blood! Help, please!”

“Hang on, Y/N, I am coming!”He declared through the comm, running at your rescue. 

“Tony, I won’t-I won’t make—”

Dripping with sweat, you felt your body relaxed, and your vision started blurring.  
You heard someone called your name, and then, everything went black around you. 

***

Loki was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, with a cup of tea on the table. When he heard footsteps, he knew the Avengers were back home. Still not looking away from his book, he just stared at a page without really reading. He didn’t want to look as if he was eavesdropping, even though he was. 

“We’re home, Reindeer Games!”Tony shouted, heading towards his room. 

A book open in his hands, the God of Mischief waited a few seconds and looked up at the team discreetly. 

“Where’s Y/N?”He suddenly questioned, searching for you with fear in his eyes. 

The Avengers were purposely avoiding his gaze, and peeking at him awkwardly. 

“I won’t repeat! Where’s Y/N?”Loki uttered, standing up and closing brutally the book in his hands.

The team exchanged some afraid looks. 

Who was going to tell Loki what happened? 

Thor took a step towards his brother and forced a smile. 

“Brother… Lady Y/N is…”The God of Thunder tried articulating, looking down. 

“Tell me! Where is Y/N? I demand to know!”Loki shouted, his face becoming red with fury. 

He clenched his fists and threw violently his book on the ground. 

With obvious pain in his eyes, Thor couldn’t cross his brother’s gaze. 

Anger was rising in Loki’s body. 

Was Y/N dead? 

Without thinking, he took his brother by his shoulders and shook him wildly again and again. 

“Tell him, Point Break.”Tony muttered, getting closer to Loki. 

“Is Y/N dead?”The God of Mischief asked, his body slowly tensing. 

“No, she will be bett—”Thor began to reply, but Stark interrupted him. 

“No more lies.”Stark interrupted Thor, giving him a serious and painful look.

“Tell me, mortal!”Cried Loki, marching dangerously towards Tony.”Is she dead?”

“Not yet.”Stark whispered, shrugging and forcing a smile. 

“She won’t last the night.”Steve declared, his eyes clouded with tears.

The God of Mischief’s face fell down. You were hurt. He was going to lose you. 

“Don’t pretend to care for Y/N, Reindeer Games.” Tony provoked him, giving Loki a long and cold stare. 

Although Stark was too proud to admit it, he was angry with himself for letting you be hurt. He was supposed to look after you, to protect you, and he failed. He could have saved you, but he failed. Tony needed someone to blame for his powerlessness, and Loki was the perfect culprit. He was taking his anger out of the God of Mischief. It was easier to blame someone else than to confront the truth. 

“I care for Y/N. Dearly.”Loki declared, staring at the void of the room. 

“Oh no, you don’t, Reindeer. You were just pretending! You wanted freedom and power, so you used her for your own interest!”

“I care for Y/N.”Loki repeated, clenching firmly his fists and frowning. 

“Lie! You’re a monster, Loki. No matter what you do, the only person you serve is yourself! So why are you still pretending? To keep your conscience? If you have one.”Tony mocked, rage rising in his body. 

Steve headed towards Stark and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Stark, stop.”Captain America muttered under his breath. 

Shivering, Loki stared at Stark, eyes filled with venom. 

“Maybe I am the monster parents tell their children about at night, maybe I am a murderer and a liar! Maybe you’re right!”Spitted the God of Mischief, his muscles tensing.”Maybe I don’t deserve to live, but don’t dare to say that I don’t care about Y/N! Because I care for her! More than I want!”

“Oh, you care? You? The God of Mischief caring for our little Y/N? I don’t believe you! Why would a monster like you appreciate Y/N, if not to hurt her? You didn’t deserve her friendship! She is too kind and loving, and you… You’re the villain of the story, Loki, cruel and merciless. No redemption this time.”

Tony was too close to Loki. Only one step separated them. Stark raised his hand and Steve stopped him before hitting the God of Mischief. 

Loki’s face broke down. A few drops of sweat beaded on his forehead. His cheeks were red and his palms were moisty. Taking a deep breath, Loki stared right at Tony.  
Stark glared at the god, and at his greatest surprise, he didn’t see anger in Loki’s eyes. It was something Tony didn’t expect. Something much deeper. 

Sorrow and regret. 

Tony couldn’t speak. Maybe Loki cared after all. 

“You’re right, Stark. I am a monster, and took the lives of innocent people. I am not asking for forgiveness. Send me back to Asgard if it’s your wish or lock me in the worst prison for all I care! But don’t tell me I don’t care for Y/N! I-I—… She was the only one to reach out to me, to be kind with me even knowing for New York. Y/N treated me like a human being, she made me feel like maybe life was worth living…”

Loki’s eyes were clouded with tears. Tilting his head, he wept his tears quickly, hoping the others would not notice. He was the God of Mischief after all, he couldn’t cry. And especially not after a mortal. 

“Loki?”Thor asked, raising his eyebrows.

The God of Thunder didn’t know what to do. He had not seen his brother cry for hundreds years ago, and seeing him so vulnerable, so fragile, so human, it made Thor’s heart breaks. 

“It’s fine, Thor, I don’t feel anything.”Loki lied and sat on the sofa, head in his hands. 

With wide eyes, Natasha was observing the god with wonder. Here was the God of Mischief that tried to take over the world though, he looked so human, so exposed. Natasha had a hard time believing it was the same god that killed innocent people in New York. Steve and Thor were also looking in awe at him. They weren’t used to see Loki like that. Like someone who had feelings. 

Shrugging, Tony walked towards Loki, regret in his eyes. 

“Loki, look, I am sorry.”Stark said, clenching his teeth and putting away his pride.

The god closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. 

“Don’t be. You were right.”He declared, not daring to look at the team’s gaze, and nervously scratching his fingers. 

Iron Man gave him a questioning look. A smile slowly appearing on the god’s lips, he stood up and was ready to confront the Avengers. 

“You were right, Stark, I don’t care about Y/N. I don’t care for her.”

He grinned and walked in the room, catching the glances of the team. 

“In fact, I don’t care for Y/N. I love her. Judge me if that pleases you, but it won’t change my feelings. I love Y/N from the bottom of my heart. Coming from a murderer, it must not value anything though, I-I want to see her. Please. Please, let me see her. If she’s going to die, I want to be here for her and then, you’ll do what you want with me. Give me back to the SHIELD or lock me, whatever you want, just let me see her.”He pleaded with honesty in his eyes. 

“Come here, brother.”Thor declared, embracing firmly his brother, with tears falling on his cheeks. 

“Thor. Stop it. That’s-That’s humiliating!”

“Come on, Reindeer Games, I am taking you to her.”Tony said. 

Loki smiled and followed Stark through the elevator, and then to another room. Tony opened the door, let the god enter and closed the door behind him.  
Letting you alone with Loki. 

Tony didn’t trust the God of Mischief, yet, he knew Loki’s love for you was sincere. He saw the same loving eyes in different people, and he may not have loved Loki, but he cared about you. That was all that mattered.

***

“Tony. You really left Loki alone with Y/N? I am not reassured. We should keep an eye at him.”Natasha stated, taking something to drink. 

“I am not too fond of Reindeer either, but he won’t hurt her. He loves her, Nat, the God of Mischief is really in love.”Tony replied, sipping his glass of scotch.

“Stark is right. My brother won’t lay a finger on her. I have never seen him so caring and loving. Lady Y/N really brings out the best in Loki.”Thor uttered, a proud smile appearing on the corner of his lips. 

“Guys! You really think that’s healthy for them to be together? Loki is the God of Mischief after all.”Banner pointed out, his hands filled with files and studies. 

“Y/N is not in love with him.”Declared Steve, frowning.”That’s obvious. She was probably staying with him because he was alone, and she didn’t want him to feel lonely and abandoned.”

“Don’t be so sure, Captain, Y/N and Loki have much more in common than we think. I won’t be surprised if she loves him back.”The God of Thunder announced happily, thinking that if you’d marry Loki, you would be his sister in law.  
“I am not certain, she’ll survive through the night. Her wounds are deep and even if her body can heal, she has very little chance of surviving.”Tony muttered, feeling pain in his chest. 

You were pretty close with Tony. He was like your best friend, and the two of you understood each other. Stark was afraid that Loki would break your heart. And if he did, he would be dead. 

“We need to give her rest.”Said Steve.”Maybe she’ll survive. We need to hang on that hope.”

“Sorry, Cap’, I don’t believe in hope, only in science. I am goin’ to check on Y/N.”

Tony didn’t wait the others answers to head towards Y/N’s floor. He hoped you were still alive. Speeding up, Tony arrived in front of your door. He inhaled once and then exhaled deeply. 

Fearing the worst, Stark walked towards your bed and found Loki asleep next to Y/N. He checked your pulse, and sighed in relief. 

You were still alive. 

Tony analyzed your body, and instantly, he knew something was wrong. Or at least strange. 

Why was your pulse faster than last time? 

You were badly injured, so you should have had a very weak pulse. Curious, Stark quickly lifted your top to examine your wounds. Open-mouthed and wide-eyed, he noticed your deep wounds had suddenly disappeared. You only had a small scratch with a few drops of blood. 

You were going to survive.

How? What had happened? 

Tony peeked at Loki, and instantly he knew. Magic was involved. Obviously.  
This time the God of Mischief had used his magic for the greater good instead of killing with his gifts. That was how you healed so rapidly. Loki healed you, and by seeing his face, Stark could say the god was pretty exhausted and weak. It must have cost him most of his strength. He had done it to save you of an inevitable death. 

Maybe Loki loved you after all. 

More than they could think of. 


End file.
